Secret Santa 2013
by primadonnajunko
Summary: Your name is Kyouko Kirigiri and you can't remember anything but your name.


You start your morning just as you always do. One foot in front of the other, tighten your robe around yourself, and try and sneak out of your room. Of course they catch you, they always do. You just aren't very good at creeping about, you used to be, but now you just can't do it anymore.

Ever since the accident you can't seem to do much of anything anymore.

You sigh as the guards fasten the restraints around your arms and bring you back to your room. You wait and wait and wait until they bring your doctor to you. He's scrawny and old and you hate him. He gives you the same tired speech you hear everyday that just goes in one ear and out the other.

Your name is Kyouko Kirigiri and you hate your life.

You are stuck in this stupid hospital for much longer than any calendar will let you mark, and its all your old best friend's fault.

She was supposed to be keeping lookout, you were infiltrating this crime unit in the worst part of town and you were _so close_.

And then you got shot in the side of the head.

You have a really hard time remembering things now, except your name, that always seems to come to you, and you only know why you're here because everyone has to remind you so often. Sometimes people come to see you, and you feel bad when you can't recall whom they are, but it's not your fault.

You're just a victim of some seriously shitty circumstances.

"Can I go to breakfast?" You want to see who else was in this hospital, you always forget their faces after too many mornings pass.

"It depends," A nurse replies. "Are you going to run away again?"

"No, not today." You're really tired from earlier, it always takes a lot out of you when you attempt escape.  
The nurse sighs and some burly men in white drag you to the cafeteria. The doors are a lot heavier than you remember, but then again, you don't.

"Kirigiri-san! Over here!" And now some brunet guy is calling you over. He looks really excited to see you, is he your friend? Boyfriend? Oh please don't let him be your husband; you don't think you're ready for that commitment right now.

You slowly walk over and cautiously sit down, "Do I know you?"

"Well, kinda!" He said in return. "We're friends, at least I think we are. You're really hard to figure out most of the time, so I just sorta go with it."

"And do you have a name?" You thank the heavens that he's not your husband, and let him continue.

"Naegi Makoto," he says as he shakes your hand. He starts to point at the other people at your table, were they here the whole time?

"That's Sayaka ," he points to a girl with hair that's unmistakably blue, and the boy next to her is apparently named Leon. Around the table Naegi goes, and you learn that the pigtailed one is Junko, the one with freckles is Mukuro, (and you find out they're twins) Celes is the witchy looking girl, and Hagakure is the one with hair that looks like it could engulf you. He also points to people sitting at other tables, and the list of names grows. Touko has braids and sits alone, and Chihiro is small and very fairylike. Mondo is strong and Ishimaru looks very orderly, leaving one blond man named Togami and a bespectacled boy named Hifumi.

Junko blinks lazily at you and you begin in suspect this is an extremely tired process.

You pick at the bland, general hospital food in front of you. You quietly sit and listen to the surrounding conversations. Hagakure and Leon seem to be arguing over whether a hamburger is better than a hotdog and vice versa. Sayaka and Naegi seem to be talking about grade school? You don't really care about their discussion; it's uninteresting and holds no value for you. Junko and Mukuro are either talking about fashion or murder, you can't tell.

Breakfast is over sooner than you thought and you all go back to your rooms. You sit for what feels like hours, because that's what always happens, and after a while a nurse comes in and tells you it's time for group share.

You don't know what that is but if it gets you out of this damn room, you're all for it.

You walk down the white halls in your white hospital gown with the nurses in white, and god doesn't this place have _any_ color? You're filed into a white room where there are two women waiting for you.

One has dark hair with big eyes and what looks like crumbs on her face. The other is ginormous with silver hair and a long scar running from temple to chin.

"Hello Kyouko!" The darker hair woman says cheerily as you take the only open seat, which Naegi seems to have saved for you.

"Who are you?"

The woman sighs and continues, "I'm Aoi, and this is Sakura. We're the group leaders, and this is Naegi, and next to him is Say-"

"I know, I went to breakfast this morning." You cut her off, as you really don't want to sit through introductions again.

"Oh good! You really should go to breakfast more often, it'd be good for you, you know?" Aoi practically cheers at you.

Sakura seems to sense something in your demeanor has shifted, "Aoi we can talk to her about this later, right now I want to know how Sayaka is doing."

"Really? Oh, well, I'm doing okay. I was able to watch everyone play baseball the other day, Leon did really well." Sayaka continued to babble on about how her life was going, and you try to pay attention but Naegi's whispering in your ear and it's more than a little distracting.

"She had a nervous breakdown a few months ago, something to do with her career."

Oh.

Sakura went to the next person in the circle; it was that Touko girl with the glasses. "How are you Touko?"

The girl said nothing and just stared at her own feet. Her hands were clutching the fabric of her hospital gown so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"She's got MPD, and her other personality almost killed a guy a few years back. She hasn't spoken since."

Well.

Around the circle Sakura went, and with her went Naegi. Apparently Mukuro was in the war, and she snapped after coming home. Junko had MPD, and no one really knew what was wrong with Hagakure, but there was definitely something. Everybody had something wrong with them, some worse than others, except for Naegi. Maybe his was just too horrid to talk about? You don't think he'd be here on his own accord.

(But what you didn't know is that some serial killer that disappeared around the same time the twins came to stay killed off his whole family, and he doesn't know how to deal with it.)

Soon enough group share was over and you were being shuffled back to your room. Before the door to your room closed you saw a familiar head of brown hair look up at you.

"See you tomorrow Kirigiri-san!"

Yeah, you think he will.


End file.
